Far Away
by dramalover4
Summary: Sharpay can't take the worry Zeke takes a lifethreatening job. In his attempt to save lives, will he lose his own? Zekepay. Oneshot. Inspired by a music video by Nickelback.


**A/n: This is my first one shot,** **so I can't guarantee anything spectacular. I hope you enjoy! **

"Zeke! You can't do this! You don't even _want_ to do it!"

"It doesn't matter what I want! What matters is saving lives!"

"But what about _your_ life? What if something bad happens to _you?_"

"Shar, I can't guarantee I'll be okay, but you can at least support my decision!"

A twenty-five-year-old Sharpay stared up at her husband, Zeke Baylor, through teary eyes. She and Zeke were happily married for a year. Seven months ago, Zeke decided to join the local fire department after one of his best friends, Troy Bolton, died in a fire. Troy and Gabriella were engaged for five months until her beloved fiancé faced that terrible death. Since then, Gabriella has been taking plenty of fire precautions. Because of Troy's death, Zeke realized that he could help prevent even more deaths, so not as many people would have to face the fiery fate that his old friend had encountered.

"Zeke, please! I don't want anymore deaths! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Shar. I've got to do this."

Zeke grabbed his suitcase and walked out the apartment door, leaving his wife rooted to the ground in the kitchen, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't believe it. The person she loved the most in the whole world was walking out the door, not knowing what could happen to him. He just left to live in a fire department for five days a week, only being able to be with Sharpay on the weekends. Even then, Zeke would have to carry a beeper around, leaving to fight fires whenever it would start beeping. In her heart, Sharpay knew that Zeke was doing the right thing, but she couldn't help but be scared for him. Zeke put his mind to whatever he tried, but if something was on his mind, he would screw up. And since Troy's death, a lot of things had been on Zeke's mind.

Zeke finished his training and was able to fight any fires at any time now. Sharpay deeply hoped no fires would occur anytime soon.

She turned on the news to see pictures of a blazing fire in a building being fought by about six firemen.

"More firemen will be on their way, including the local Glendale fire department," boomed a reporter's voice, who was standing at a distance from the fire. "According to the neighbors, there are probably four kids and a mother in this house, struggling to escape."

'_Zeke's going there!' _thought sharpay as she pulled a blanket onto her knees. All she could do was hope for the best.

On the television, a fire truck with Zeke in it appeared into view. Zeke, fully equipped in fire gear, was running into the house. Sharpay continued to watch him as he came in and out of the house four times, each time carrying a child out. By the time the fire was doused, the mother of the four children emerged through an ash-covered opening that used to be the door, but Zeke never came out.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never goKeep breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold onto me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

-Lyrics to Far Away by Nickelback, but changed around a little by me. Lyrics found on Days Later

Sharpay walked into the church, fully clothed in black. She touched the closed casket of her true love. Sharpay was incredibly devastated about her husband's death, yet one thing comforted her: Her husband died saving someone's life. He died for someone he didn't even know. He was brave and courageous. He was kind and giving. Sharpay was proud to call him her husband.

**A/n: Sorry it was a little short. Please tell me what you thought of it, but no flames. I accept constructive criticism. **


End file.
